plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 January 2016
11:57 (BLCSD) 11:57 *I'll hang onto any of my previous self I can before fully submitting. 11:57 Citron, wats new in emotes 11:58 Im adding them right now 11:58 SOnya : -walking away slowly, looks like she's worried- 11:58 (Hazel): Booter..? What're they talking about..? *Following Sonya.* 11:59 BLCSD(who just suddenly are behind them), the Booter, the 4th one anyways, trying to take over the world with Boot-leg Plants, I am one of them, but I wasn't made by him for say, I don't even like him 11:59 (B-l S-s): You see... When one does so... All of your consciousness is stolen. You're trapped in an endless cycle where you must obey no matter how much you resist. 11:59 refresh 11:59 (Hazel): I'm tired of threats... 11:59 G2G... 11:59 (energy bean) (hoverpot) (paint-shroom) 11:59 (Blcsd) 11:59 :D 11:59 (blcsd) 11:59 aw 11:59 (paint-shroom) : *is painting literally everything* 10:40 im on begouled 8 10:44 hoi 10:44 ;3 10:44 :3 10:45 Sonya : -drinking er oil- 10:46 hoi 10:46 Olympics are gonna start sooner or later... 10:46 Modern World is available 10:47 I presume WMag isn't aware of the concept of just RPing. 10:53 Finished Modern Day already lol 10:53 I like the world 10:53 OIIIIIIIIIIII 10:53 hi devon 10:53 (moonflower) 10:53 10:53 Yo. 10:53 How many seconds did it take for people to snap up the Modern Day plants? 10:54 Seconds? 10:54 It took me around an hour to collect them all 10:54 i havent even played modern day yet 10:54 devon wtf is wrong with you 10:54 PLAY ITTTT 10:54 PLAY ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 10:55 IM PLAYIN IT NOW 10:55 By snap them up, I mean people in this wiki. 10:55 (Balloon zombie) :DIS IS IT,MY LIFE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT :D 10:55 its fun 10:55 da heq does moon flower do? 10:55 also hell 10:55 Chill 10:55 it gives sun 10:55 and powers up shadow plants 10:55 wait didnt i own balloon zombie? 10:55 like Nightshade 10:55 meep 10:55 and Shadow-shroom 10:56 wai nut dat idiot of fume shroom 10:56 i owned balloon zombie before modern day,RIGHT? 10:56 10:56 because 10:56 i kinda remember his page being made by me. 10:56 hes not a shadow plant 10:57 devon 10:57 y do u not use Cantaloupe pult and palm tree and junior melon 10:57 I gave them to you 10:57 USE THEM 10:57 I FORGOTSRRY 10:57 >:( 10:57 10:57 LETSRPRIGHTNAOWKK 10:58 YAS THE UPDATE FINISHED! 10:58 DIS IS IT 10:58 IM ENERING HELL 10:58 *ENTERING 10:58 yep 10:58 Day 7 and day 9 are really the only difficult ones 10:59 oh and day 12 10:59 Day 12 is sh** 10:59 but other then that 10:59 everything is fine 10:59 and fun 10:59 ESPECIALLY THE GARG BATTLE 11:00 gotta get that fume shroom for day one incase of jesters 11:00 i dont want his ass ruining day one 11:01 nO da portals on day 1 11:01 I luv kawaii shadow shroom, its cute tongue X3 11:01 DA 11:01 IKR Chill XD 11:01 Devon 11:01 FAHK OFF CONEHEADS 11:02 I think DA Portals appear on day 2.. 11:02 or 4.. 11:02 I h8 the portals 11:02 Idk 11:02 ikr 11:02 well, PVZ2 is going off with a bang 11:02 A AE PORTAL OPENED ON DAY ONE 11:02 WHAT 11:02 NEWSPAPER ZOMBIE IS BACK! 11:02 YOU LIARZ 11:02 AAAAAAAAAAAA 11:03 Devon 11:03 I said no DA portals on Day 1 11:03 not any portals at all 11:03 no DA portals 11:03 O 11:03 DA = Dark Ages 11:03 srry 11:03 and im getting pwned 11:04 pirate seas portal 11:04 XD 11:05 (Moonflower) : IM VERY HELPFUL. USE ME OR I'M KILLING YOU WITH MY WAND 11:05 im on day one 11:06 (moonflower) : hurry up and finish 11:07 * CitronFire3 is playing TFT 11:07 Terror from tomorrow 11:07 trying to get Moonflower 11:07 John cena 11:08 I want shadow shroom, its too cute 11:08 Ikr 11:08 (inkyss) : :3 11:09 MOONFLOWER....YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:10 (Buckethead) :hey you want some blades? 11:10 (moonflower) :BLADES ARE FOR SKATING,ya dingus 11:10 (Moonflower) :KINDA SNOWY 11:10 HEY 11:10 BSH 11:10 DONT USE MY PLANTS 11:11 sowwy 11:11 meem 11:11 U BETTER BE 11:11 DO IT AGAIN 11:11 U KICK U 11:11 *I 11:11 I KICK U 11:11 *le backs away 11:11 TFT Level 170 almost done 11:11 *gets blades out* 11:11 then i see if Moonflower shows up 11:11 KINDA SNOWY 11:12 lol 11:12 note to self 11:12 dont bring Spore-shroom in TFT 11:12 i almost die because he sucks 11:13 :P 11:13 AW SHIT ,ITS SURFER ZOMBIE ON DAY TWO 11:13 Theres no waves 11:13 its ok 11:13 is Shadow Shroom owned? 11:13 Octo Zombies are coming 11:13 hes too cute 11:13 yes 11:13 Sorry 11:14 awww/... 11:14 You can make a version of Shadow-shroom though 11:14 its too adorbs 11:14 like i did with Inky 11:14 (inkyss) 11:15 I got Infi-nut Cabbage pult Bonk CHoy and Peahooter toys 11:15 cool 11:15 NICE. 11:15 i dont have any plushies 11:15 of pvz 11:15 me 11:15 neither 11:16 I lovemy Diancie plush 11:16 Robos lag me so bad 11:16 i really want a maractus and chespin plush 11:16 I WIN 11:16 but no maractus plushies exist. 11:16 NOW GIMMIE MOONFLOWER 11:16 CRAP 11:16 Chillpeashooter 11:17 Moonflower didnt show up ;( 11:17 Garlic 11:17 Primal Nut 11:17 Due to the fact that Insert Your Name Here did not show up 11:17 and Guacodile 11:17 The match was awarded 11:17 I'll choose Guaco 11:17 k 11:17 what is goin on here? 11:17 Congratulations, you advanced to the semi-finals! 11:17 THE POWER TILES ARE IN AMAZING POSITION OMG XD 11:17 CF3 11:17 ? 11:17 11:17 Did you delete that stub I msg'd you? 11:17 yes 11:17 ok ty 11:18 and plus 11:18 Escape Root 11:18 is a upcoming PVZ2 Modern Day plant 11:18 Modern Day came out BTW 11:18 came out!? 11:18 Yea, MD part 1 11:18 omg I don't even play PvZ2 anymore but I must- oh nvm, parts. 11:18 Im on lvl 9(which is a pain) 11:18 I hate parts 11:18 But I'll try it 11:18 lvl 8 was fun 11:18 Kawaii RP? 11:19 Its really fun 11:19 theres some cool plants 11:19 my ipod's battery died. 11:19 Like Shadow-shroom and Moonflower 11:19 Nightshade is decent 11:19 Without Moonflower hes pretty much s*** 11:19 but with Moonflower HE CAN KILL A REGULAR ZOMBIE IN TWO HITS 11:19 Will RP occur? 11:19 Melon-Pult can't even do that 11:19 Beghouled is fun 11:20 and if you hacked for infi sun... 11:20 now that is chaos for zombies 11:20 Sonya : -sleeping- 11:20 (Krenku) : -drinking pepsi- 11:21 (balloon zombie) :WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP? 11:21 LAG IS HAPPENING ALREADY 11:21 (Hazel): *Sleeping beside Sonya, her abdomen is moving in a breathing pattern but it grows a fair bit.* 11:21 WAT 11:21 i HATE 4 WAVED LEVELS IN TERROR FROM TOMORROW 11:21 I ALWAYS LAG 11:21 SO BAD 11:22 (Krenku) : WAZZZA 11:22 (MOONFLOWER) : I have been released 11:22 (Balloon Zombie) :ME TOO! 11:22 (moonflower) : NOW YOU MUST USE ME 11:22 CorruptZombie s : Ladies and idiots, I PRESENT TO YOU, CORRUPT NEWSPAPER ZOMBIE! 11:23 I dont like moonfloer and nightshade 11:23 I use the primals instead 11:23 how 11:23 dare 11:23 you 11:23 ^ 11:23 You disappoint me 11:23 I grown attached to the primals xD 11:23 YOU HAVE PEEVED ME OFF 11:23 same 11:23 BUT I USE 11:23 MOONFLOWER 11:23 AND 11:23 NIGHTSHADE 11:23 YOU 11:23 DISAPPOINT 11:24 ima call people dingus's for some reason. 11:24 (paint-sHROOM) : *paintsthe world* 11:24 (energy bean) : Paint-shroom st- 11:24 now imagine if Popcap went "Hey lets give an upgrade for Modern Day where there can be 2 sides to use in a level 11:24 (paint-shroom) : *gives death stare* 11:24 (energy bean) : Nevermind 11:24 then I could use 16 plants (including the primals and shadows) 11:24 11:24 and more premium plants to use :D 11:25 Lagging really bad in TFT 11:25 TFT? 11:25 CorruptNewspaper : hmmmm -reading the lottery numbers- BACK IN MY DAY THE PAPER WAS LARGER! 11:25 CorruptZOmbie : what 11:25 (Corruptimpporter):GIMME THAT 11:26 you know what sucks 11:26 -meanwhile at le zomboss base 3.0 11:26 THEY FIXED THE GLITCH WHERE P.SUNFLOWER COULD BE USED IN LAST STANDS 11:26 omg 11:26 IKR 11:26 THAT SUCKED 11:26 I want to slap Popcap 11:26 just for fixing THAT 11:26 Newspaper is a runner 11:26 but they have to fix glitches. 11:26 darn 11:26 Sonya : mmmm 11:27 now P.Sunflower is as useless as twin sunflowers in last stands 11:27 (KRenku) : -drinking pepsi- 11:27 and in last stand, moonflower is just as useless xD 11:27 *gets out a pistol* 11:27 *text to speach* 11:28 I FEEL LIKE IM THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESNT LIKE METTATON 11:28 I liek Mettaton 11:28 hapo der u 11:28 OH SHT 11:28 (Hazel): *Fidgets in her sleep.* 11:28 ITS UNDERTALES RI- 11:28 ded 11:29 (blcsd) : I'm bored 11:29 lol 11:29 ARE YOU ALL DUMB 11:29 TFT = TERROR FROM TOMORROW 11:29 ik that 11:29 :/ 11:30 Dark ages: SWIGGITY SWOOTY,ME AND BWB,ARE COMING,FOR DA BRAINS. 11:30 SOnya : mmm 11:30 I thought TFT meant Team Fortress Three 11:30 xD 11:30 (juinor-melon-pult):BLADES ARE FOR SKATING,YA DINGUS 11:30 KINDA SNOWY 11:32 (Cantaloupe-Pult):EW,GET THESE CANTALOUPES AWAY. 11:32 XD 11:33 (digger zombie) :why aint i returning......... 11:33 oops 11:33 >que sad music 11:34 rip digger zombie 11:34 wot 11:34 Yes. Here too. 11:34 (Hazel): *She wakes up with a soft yawn.* 11:34 who are you 11:34 pls 11:34 Uh 11:34 Wait 11:35 how'd you know?? 11:35 e_e 11:35 is it me or is that profile familiar 11:35 i know everything 11:35 huehuehuehhue 11:35 Wait 11:35 who told you 11:35 who? 11:35 o.o 11:35 WAIT WHAT 11:35 e.e 11:35 Uh 11:35 huh 11:35 tra did you really 11:35 -_- nice 11:35 That picture looks familiar hmmmmmmm 11:35 wait a second 11:35 (hue frisk face) -_- 11:36 If they know about this place too.. 11:36 They must be a user from here.. 11:36 Nope 11:36 Could it be Wintermelon43? 11:36 I saw this wiki in everyone's um..userpage ID thing 11:36 OhYeahThisGuyIsFromTheMinecraftStoryModeWiki 11:36 maybe....DEATHZOMB-wait,she quit 11:36 Yeah ure 11:36 (troll) 11:36 *sure 11:36 Yup 11:36 Also it's pretty active lel 11:37 welcome 11:37 Please, can you please tell us who you are? It's bothering me and i wonder who you are AGHH 11:37 TELL US,WE KNOW YOUR FUTURE SNORKEL 11:37 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:37 hes from the Minecraft Story Mode Wiki 11:37 my phone might explode 11:37 �� I gave you a hint you won't believe �� 11:38 How can one tell when the other is lying bout gender 11:38 KBACKTORP 11:38 (shade flower) : *in her corner* 11:38 (alpine) : Is that all you do 11:39 (Hazel): *She stands up and looks around.* 11:39 (shade flower) : Shut up. I like being alone. 11:39 (Alpine) : K sorry 11:39 (starflower) : Yeah ok... Hi guys! 11:39 (shade flower) : Oh no... 11:39 (blcsd) :Who is that black flower? Its too weird to be a boot-leg, well, thats what happens when I don't go out much 11:40 (star flower) : No don't worry! I'm calm now! I took some type of thing and i'm a normal flower now 11:40 (moonflower) : Thats Shade Flower 11:40 (Imp Porter):LADI-wait were all males.....GENTLEMEN,I HAVE A HUGE PROJECT...PARADOX,ZOMBOSS PUT ME INCHARGE. 11:40 (blcsd) :Woah where did you come from! 11:40 (moonflower) : Shes very quiet and likes to keep to herself 11:40 (moonflower) : The Dark Mountains. 11:40 * (shade flower) 11:40 (star flower) : O_o 11:41 (Hazel):.? 11:41 (blcsd) : I was not expecting you to come behind me, anyways, who are you, are you here to kill the 4th Booter? 11:41 (Sans) :the who? 11:41 (non cannon pvzui rp btw) 11:41 (shade flower) : What? No. I don't mess with the booter 11:41 (Papyrus) :WE DONT EXIST IN THAT UNIVERSE,SORRY. 11:41 I was meaning (moonflower) 11:41 (Hazel): *She sees the group but keeps her distance.* 11:41 Oh 11:41 -_- 11:42 (Moonflower) : What? No. I don't really fight the Booter.I'm never apart of it and I never feel like fighting her.. She seems.. dangerous. I can't believe some plants have the courage to do that 11:42 (Spine Pepper):...... 11:43 (Myles) :Listen,we dont screw with that lady. 11:43 11:43 (Pam Tree):Ya. 11:43 (palm tree) 11:43 (blcsd) :I don't like the booter either, I guess neither does Boot-leg Nightshade, though he said something about my brothers... I just wonder who are my brothers... 11:43 she* 11:43 BL NS is a she? 11:43 (bl ns) 11:43 no 11:43 Booter 11:43 v4 11:44 Oh ok 11:44 (Hazel): *She walks into a spot so that she can see the group, trying to not draw attention to herself.* 11:44 (pbns) : GUYS! *running up to where the grouop is* 11:44 *group 11:44 AKWQ 11:44 hop dis halps 11:44 (moonflower) : What? 11:44 O_o 11:44 Wait.... 11:44 akwq.. 11:44 whats pb 11:44 Power Blue Nightshade 11:45 aojdsfkwq 11:45 hint: not spam 11:45 Sonya : -drinking her oil- 11:46 Hint 2: wikia food 11:46 (Pen):*grabs his map* 11:46 also the hints are v hard so have fun 11:46 Inkling Fruit? 11:47 (Hazel): *She watches and listens to the group, but doesn't get too close.* 11:47 (blcsd) :O nly time will tell who are my brothers... was the 4th booter kidding, or am I just confused 11:47 (remember he is Boot-leg Cold SNAPDRAGON) 11:48 (blcsd: Only 11:50 flip it 11:50 brb shower 11:51 qwkfsdjoa 11:51 w 11:51 ?! 11:51 :p 11:52 oh no 2016 01 12